Frantic Presumption
by Kinoo Kyuu
Summary: Life was slightly okay to Naruto until he witnessed a murder. But when he found out that the chief of the case was a stuck-up sexy bastard, how will he retain his old life? SasuNaru, AU.
1. Uchiha Sasuke? Uurghh…

**Frantic Presumption **_by Kinoo Kyuu_

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto, Seme x Uke.**

**Warning: Oh honestly do you really need this? Future R, yaoi, sexy bastards, stupid author, and complete utter wreck. You don't have to read this story if you hate it!**

**Disclaimer: … No. I don't. You know the classic answer to why **_**fan**__**fictions**_** are created right? **

**

* * *

**

_**Hey guys : )**_

_**Here's a li'l something for our favourite day of the year, Valentine's Day! A new series that will hopefully brighten your once gloomy day! **_

… _**Or not. It's already February the 15th right now.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uchiha Sasuke? Uurghh…**

* * *

The first thing people think when they first see me is probably… girly. I mean if you want to take a good look at me you'll see a boy with a small skinny figure, blonde hair, tanned, and very distinguishable three lines across both of my cheeks. I was barely five six and I weigh somewhere around a hundred pounds. Every so often you'd take a glimpse on shiny, perfect teeth from all the tough work of dentist regular checks and evil metal strainers called braces. I guess I can say that I'm not all that bad looking, but what really pisses me off is the fact that I'm a replica of some kind of flat, blonde chick.

Woe is me.

Okay, so let's cut the slack and straight to the factual info's. The name is Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto. Kind of catchy isn't it? Okay, okay, so it's kind of unusual and unheard of. You can thank my parents for inventing that so-called name of a food. Speaking of parents, my mom and dad are pretty much the oddballs. My mom is a high-class designer and my dad is the company owner of the Konoha Incorporation. I don't mean to brag, but we're sort of that 'filthy rich' family that gets those weird looks whenever we walk around the town. Too bad they don't know how whacky and lively our family is when we get home. Every day is pretty much like a brand new episode of those funny shows they show on the television. No but ours, you'd be laughed at.

I've had ups and downs in relationship. I am proud to tell you that I've had quite a change in my orientation. Up till then, I've always thought I was straight. Turns out I was slightly crooked to the other side ever since _that_ incident happened...

Anyways, before I go there…

Listen to this, my stupid whore of an ex-girlfriend humiliated me in front of the staff. The pink bitch's name is Haruno Sakura. To think that I used to have taken a liking in her was an outright disappointment. A total fail of all the failures there is in the world. FAIL. When I first met her, she was as sweet as a pie. We go on dates a couple times and something unexpected happened, she and I got engaged. We bought a suite that we both lived in and had quite a good time. We also bought a red Ferrari to celebrate our first anniversary. Anyways, so lived our life happily until that one day when I saw her having sex. In the very bedroom of ours, and _with a bushy browed companion of hers_ I recognized as Rock Lee.

Trust me it was quite a traumatizing scene. Especially when the one bobbing up and down on the green beast's stick was Sakura. And she was one heck of a bobber. Ew.

I didn't waste my time to take my cell phone out and took a picture of the said action.

The part happened the next day, when she humiliated me by screaming out that I was too girly and she was afraid to have sex with me because I wouldn't be the one taking the charge, but her. Loud and clear in the office. In front of Kiba and Shino and Hinata and Temari. I swear, the bruises inflicted on Kiba's and, that's right everyone, _Shino_'s arm was a killer. Hey, do not get in between a frustrated blondie who knows martial arts pretty damn well. That is just another fact of life that should be listed in every dictionary of the world. Heck, if they don't have it, start writing it down before you accidentally hurt their feelings. Trust me; you'd be given some injuries as a souvenir.

Sakura and I broke our engagement of course, and hell yes, I've dug out some fortune on her. We brought this matter up to the juries and I played my game. The suite that we bought for each other ended up given to me… and the Ferrari? I got it, damn it! Afraid of the negatives being sent to public, Sakura's family also offered some money in exchange. It wasn't much, but I could see that it would be worth something. Not that I couldn't get the amount myself. But hey, it was offered for free so why not take it?

So I took it and worked my ass off to expand Konoha Inc. Finally, there I was standing, successful, wanted by many. I used to appear on magazines, get interviewed, and date someone every now and then. Life couldn't get any better.

But you see, life isn't all that nice and as you all know, things can get pretty ugly. Apparently, some hater (probably Sakura or something) hired a man named Kabuto to bother and disrupt me of my company's plan. He would always come with a sorry excuse that he was 'visiting the booming company' when it really meant 'jeezing with them fools.' Love is all around, eh?

Anyway, so I did mention about _the_ incident, didn't I?

Well, I might as well tell you about it.

* * *

It was a normal day. I had to stay up late for unfinished paperwork and planning for tomorrow's conference. It had to be a good one, and my presentation needed to be flawless. After a few hours of hard work I glanced at the clock and immediately started to pack. It was around two o'clock in the morning and the conference was going to start at ten. I needed a good night sleep in order to do well tomorrow. I turned off the lights at the office and piled up my work as I walked. I said goodbye to the dozing officer and head to the basement. I dumped my work on the seat next to the drivers and slammed the car door before getting in and turning on the engine.

I withdrew a sigh. The company had been very lively and kept me entertained. But seriously, I was eighteen years old and should've been out there living my life in college and university. Now that I looked back I had skipped a lot of grades and pretty much became the nerd of the year. Well, 'nerdy-ish'. I was busy and didn't have a lot of time to have fun. Parents signed me up for music lessons and got me into modelling career. Good thing I stopped at fifteen because my overprotective dad refused to let me do the next project which I was supposed to do; an underwear shots. I couldn't thank him enough because as you all know, I'm pretty happy to know that my package is known strictly to myself only. And I know what you're thinking and the answer is fuck **no**, it's not small.

… Okay, so following the story. I arrived in front my apartment and parked my car in the designated spot. God, it was dark and I just wanted to throw myself on the soft, fluffy mattress of mine. I silently got out of my car and walked towards the door that leads to the elevator. I was sleepy and there was nothing more than I wanted than to just go ahead and go to the dreamland.

"**BANG!"**

I stared around confusedly. That was loud.

"**BANG! BANG!"**

I could hear someone hitched a breath and something slumped to the ground. At that moment I could still hear the ever so fading clatter noise that emanated throughout my surrounding, repeating over and over. It was scary and my instincts told me to run. I dare not to look back and slowly hid behind the wall. It didn't last long till my curiosity had reached its peak and got the best of me. I moved my head and my eyes instantly grew in horror.

Someone was shot.

The body was there, lying on the ground and the shooter was right beside it, kicking the side of the body to check whether or not his target had died. The shooter was dressed in an all-black outfit and wore a high-collared jacket to hide his face. If I weren't so scared I would've cracked a joke about the ridiculous red clouds the seemed to be pasted on the jacket for every one centimetre. The victim was a male and… quite a rich one I believe. His suit looked brand new although it didn't matter now that he was gone forever.

Meanwhile, the killer took out his cell phone and punched down some number. He put the phone up to his ear, waiting for the other end to pick up. It seemed like the other person did since he was nodding and mumbling throughout the whole conversation. It ended in about three minutes. "Understood," he said coldly, and tucked his cell back to his pocket.

And then something menacing happened. The man started moving about and above all, towards my location. I pulled my head back. My heart raced even faster and I trembled a little. I was a black belt and I knew well enough to defend myself but it was still scary because the guy was armed. I wasn't. I hugged my work to my chest and stood still for a while until I heard footsteps leaving from the scene.

I fled right away to the small room and pressed the elevator button to go up, constantly looking at my back, wary at the shooter. Finally the door opened and I pressed fifteen, the floor which I lived in, and leaned back towards the wall. I could feel cold sweat running down my skin. The elevator door opened and I rushed to my room and dialled nine-one-one.

"Hello? This is Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, I would like you to come to Spring Ave. and go to the minimum height, beige-coloured apartment. There has been a murder and I witnessed it. One guy was down and as I suspected, the killer had left. The weapon involved was gun," I described rather fast and nervous.

I ended the call, slid off the floor, and hugged my knees. They were still trembling and I couldn't properly stand. I waited for a few hours until I heard the sound I recognized as ambulance and cop cars weaving through the night.

I went back to the lobby and welcomed the officers shakily. They gave me a warm blanket and a cup of tea to calm my nerves and began questioning me. The questioner turned out to be a female cop and she seemed to look concern. "Are you okay, Hun?" I gave her a brief nod, putting down the now empty mug. "You look way too young to witness all that. What are you… sixteen?" she smiled warmly, putting an arm around my shoulder. "No… eighteen," I said. "Aren't you supposed to be in a campus or something?" I shook my head. "No," I replied, and if it were any normal day, I'd chuckle at the gaping cop."And you're already a businessman?" I nodded. "Kids these days," she commented. "Okay, so tell me what happened."

"… Well," I started off almost inaudibly. My voice didn't reach me well. "I had just come back from work and parked my car in the private parking lot. I was about to go into elevator room when I heard a gunshot… I-I ignored it afterwards and thought it was just some sort of loud crack from the wall until I heard two other ones and that's where I thought it was serious. I hid and took a peek and found the victim… the one you found in the basement," I said, directing my glance towards the covered lifeless body that was being carried to be put inside the car. It was gone for an autopsy. The woman wrote down my answers.

"So you heard the gunshot approximately three times?" the brunette cop asked genuinely, her brown eyes bore into mine. "Yes," I replied quietly, "I think that the second and third time was done so that the killer was absolutely sure about the death." She gave an apologetic smile, "that may be it." A hand was put on my shoulder. "I know this might seem to be completely rude and everything since you've just had a horrible experience, but we really need your ID, finger prints, blood type, shoe print, and many others. We also need to confirm that you're free of gunpowder."

"No problem," I said, forcing a smile. I knew I was innocent, so why bother? A group of police went my way. I gave them my ID, and let them take my shoes. The blood check and fingerprint was next. It went well. The gunpowder check turned out negative as expected. It didn't end there though. They sought out information and the time of scene and everything. I was completely worn out, but I still had the energy to worry about how my presentation was going to turn out tomorrow.

"Excuse me," I started. It was hard to keep my eyes open. At that moment, I really expected myself to just roll over and collapsed on the ground. Luckily, I found my inner stock of energy to supply myself some strength to actually get up and ask the cop a question. "May I go now? I have a huge presentation that I can't miss in about six hours and I'd like to have a good sleep before it."

The same, nice brunette cop that had grown to my liking went over to my side and smiled. "Of course, dear," she patted my head. "I'll just go over and inform the Chie-"

"Hn," a reply went behind me. I turned my body around to properly take a good look at the owner of the said gruff voice. My eyes went wide.

A six foot three, tall figure stood back. A pair of piercing black eyes and an equally black hair contrasted greatly with his pale form. Straight nose and thin lips just about perfected the godlike look. I never thought that some prince-like character could actually appear in reality you know. And he looks way too real to have a plastic surgery. Believe me, I know.

He was dressed in those regular work shirt and black pants, loose tie hanging by the collar on his long neck. Is it possible for someone to make something so usual look so freaking stunning? Why the hell is he so perfect?

"Sir, this is the witness. His name is Uzumaki Naruto," the brunette's voice broke my trance from the raven and I immediately snapped myself as steady as I could. "Pleased to meet you," I said, offering a hand that was soon covered by his larger one. I took my hand out of his grip after a few moments, confused by the frown on his handsome face.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said. I felt small and overpowered under his stare. "Were you alone when the murder happened?" I nodded at his question. "I was the only one there," he narrowed his eyes. "Do you live alone?" I nodded once again.

"You do know it would be dangerous for you to stay here," he finally stated. "I hid myself well," I shrugged, "I'm sure they wouldn't even realize that I was the one who reported it if this case wasn't going to be displayed on the newspaper this morning." An elegant eyebrow rose up. "You're a stubborn one," he said. "You'll be on my watch for the next month. Someone will have to stand by you whenever you're going outside and you're not staying at this place."

I gawked at him. "What? Isn't there some sort of law for disregarding my privacy?" He tugged a smile. "Unfortunately, no. You don't look like you'd need one," I felt my anger rising. "How dare you, you bastard!" The people around us have stopped whatever they were doing to watch the single commotion, so I dragged him to a near corner only to angrily spat at him once again.

"Now look, I have a meeting today, which I'd _like to work,_ and I want you to get the hell away from it," I said. "I don't need some babysitter to watch me around like I'm some sort of glass, okay?" He crossed his arms, studying me over. It really felt like he was making fun of me. "It's a standard procedure, deal with it, _moron_." I scowled at him. "You're a jerk. I keep wondering why you're hired in the first place." he smirked his million-dollar… smirk.

"You know, it's funny how I'm wondering the same thing about you."

I pursed my lips but kept myself silent. I jerked myself away from him and went inside the building, pressing the elevator button to go up. "What do you think you're doing? We've got a matter to be discussed." I ignored him and glared at the screen which only displayed the number seven. He trapped my arm in his grip before I shook it off. It didn't seem that he liked losing because he clutched my arm again in a tighter and much secure hold so that I wouldn't be able to escape it like the last time. "Do you mind? I'm going back to my apartment," I snapped. "You didn't listen to what I just said, did you? Do you want to risk your life that much?" he snapped back.

"I want to call my parents and my attorney," I glared at him again. I also hated losing and I wasn't going to let him win over with his stuck-up attitude. "You don't need to do that," he frowned. "Just listen to me first."

The elevator door opened and I was about to go in but he held me in place. I tried my chances to detain myself from him but it was useless against him since he was far much stronger than me. Damn it.

"I've lost some little respect I had with you and I suggest, before you lose more, you move away from my sight."

"I don't care about this respect rating you have in mind but it's my policy to keep the witness save from any danger coming out at them. Get out those foolish thoughts out of your head and use your brain."

"Now listen, I'm stating my rights and I'm calling them whether you want me to or not. If I can't stay here, I'm staying with my family."

"You're going to endanger your family. Would you really want that?"

"You're getting on my nerves. Would you like your ass to get kicked?"

His lips thinned and he tightened his clutch on me, making me cringe. "Just for that, you're under my watch. Pack your stuff and bring it to my house. Oh, that also reminds me, you're cancelling that meeting of yours."

Suddenly the thoughts of getting found by the shooter didn't seem so bad.

* * *

_**Sorry for the super late update to my other stories. I'll hopefully put new chapters up by next Saturday…**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	2. That Goddamn Room

**Frantic Presumption **_by Kinoo Kyuu_

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto, Seme x Uke.**

**Warning: Future yaoi, perverted-ness, and a side of Sasuke that you don't often see. Don't read if you don't like!**

**Disclaimer: Screw Masashi Kishimoto and his rights... upside down! I meant every word!**

**

* * *

**

_**Hey guys… uhmm…**_

_**Long time no update? Eheheh…**_

_**So some of you must want to throw me out the window… I don't blame you! I've been a horrible writer so yeah…**_

_**Just to let you know, my USB broke. So I had to write everything all over again. Scream it out… That's what I've done for a couple of months now.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: That Goddamn room.**

* * *

I should've expected this to come. I mean, the bastard is the bastard. At that very moment, I felt that his existence was solely created to be a new addition to my drama episode I called 'everyday life'.

"Have I told you that bastards get on my nerve, _chief_?" I asked him sternly. He only did his 'are-you-fucking-retarded' stare and another lift on his eyebrow. "And why may that, _princess_, be any of my business?" I tugged my teeth. "Very funny, you should take a lesson on dissing someone. You suck at it."

"I don't care. Now if you want to go back to your apartment room and pack your stuff in, things will be easier," he said impatiently. "Just so you know, time's wasting. Yours goes by faster than mine, unfortunately." I ignored him once again and went inside the elevator, hating the fact that Sasuke is following my very movement. His name has a funny ring to it. Stupid, scowling, sappy, sardonic, sexy-

Scratch that last part. That bastard doesn't deserve to have a word _sexy_ in the same sentence as his name. I saw him watching me intently from the corner of his eyes and I distanced myself from him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously but stood still.

The elevator door opened and revealed an amazing view from the top. I had no time to admire though so instead, I walked faster towards my room, slammed the front door, and locked it securely before our favourite Sasuke could get in. I'm starting to get annoyed at his bastard qualities.

Much to my disappointment, the bastard seemed to have brought a lock-picker with him and managed to slip in. I cursed under my breath. Damn smartass, jerk of a cop.

I packed my stuff as compact I could and the only things that our chief did was to leer in, act bored while tapping his wristwatch. By the time I was done, he snatched my luggage and carried it all in one hand. Show off. I could've done it too.

… Okay, maybe not.

I followed him outside and attempted to take my time locking the door as long as I could but as Sasuke had an obsession with snatching, he swiftly stole the key from me and locked it before dragging me away in a strong hold. I had a feeling that my arm was beginning to bruise. We got to the elevator, and got out of it. The nice brunette cop waved back at me with a sympathetic expression on her face. I smiled a little, not realizing that I was being dragged towards Sasuke's car. Which reminded me…

"Let go of me!" I shrieked, not caring that I was causing a scene or the fact that it was still early in the morning. He didn't reply nor did he do what I told him to do. Instead, he sat me on the back before driving off to who knows where. I sulked throughout the whole way.

When we arrived, he was about to begin his dragging ritual, but I knew better than complying. I jerked myself up and got out of the car myself. He watched me in a hidden astonishment, but that annoying smirk was still played on his lips. He got my things out of the car and led me to his- oh my god.

His fucking big-ass mansion. How much was his salary?

He 'hn'-ed in satisfaction towards my reaction and I managed to mutter out "snotty bastard" before going back to admiring the amazingly amazing place he called house. Did I mention amazing?

The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts and he cocked his head to the side, silently ordering me to go in. I followed. The mansion was like a maze and there were many rooms around the hallway. We stopped at a corner, where the door had a different texture and was darker than the rest. When he opened it, all I could do was stare while trying to maintain my sanity. The room was dead gorgeous. It had a grand bedroom, all furniture in a rich mahogany texture. It had a matching dark blue wallpaper and satin bedcover. King-sized bed was placed right against the wall, facing a large, wide-screen TV. It had a mini kitchen and a huge, huge bathroom. Looking out, a balcony with two sets of chair and an antique table was placed. Impressive.

He set my bags on top of the bed and did his unholy smirk.

"How'd you like my room?"

"Huh? It's beau- what did you just say?"

"I asked you a simple question about _my _room," he emphasized.

"… Okay… so where do I sleep?"

"Here."

"But you just said that this is your room!"

"Yes, I did. So?"

"So?! Well, can't you put me somewhere else? You've got billions of rooms in this place; put me in one of them!"

"I got no keys. My brother has them."

"You're a bad host."

"… Exactly," he answered, "and you're an idiot." My eyebrows twitched in anger. "Do you like pissing me off that much?" he shrugged. "It's fun." I frowned and started fuming inside. When his eyes gazed at me and realized the time, he immediately sighed. "Oi, it's almost four. Go to sleep. It's either here or the couch."

"I'll take the couch," I said. The couch looked comfy enough to sleep on. He frowned. "But then that would make me a bad host." It was my turn to frown. "You already were when you said that you had no keys with you." He rolled his eyes on me. Great.

"Couch is off-limit, then."

"You like changing your mind a lot, huh?"

"Hn. You talk too much."

"I don't need you telling me that," I began to unzip the bag and took out a small, black duffel which contained my toiletries and my sleeping wear. I marched towards the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and changing my clothes I got out of the bathroom. And… well… I found Sasuke hovering over me. I tried ignoring him but he wouldn't budge so I pushed him and told him to move. Being the bastard he was, he chuckled at my sad attempts of pushing him away. "Shortie," he sneered. I jutted my bottom lip out a little and tried hiding it. Finally, after a long period of time, he moved. The bastard went to the bathroom, and started brushing his teeth. I huffed and settled my bag in the closet. Oh fuck, he wasn't joking. The room seemed to be his after all since his closet was filled with expensive suits that only stick-up-their-asses people wear.

God, this was embarrassing. I had to share a room with a bastard. Who was a man. As if noticing that my agony wasn't enough, Sasuke came out of the bathroom only in his baggy grey, pyjama pants revealing well-trained muscles and perfectly honed eight-packs. I didn't want to admit it, but he was absolutely breathtaking. He'd been busy.

Damn it.

He must be more of a ladies-man than me. Afraid of being caught staring, I busied myself by setting the timer in my phone to nine, which was five hours from now. I wasn't going to allow this man that I had barely known control my business life. Nuh uh. I was determined to go to my meeting and that was final. I turned off the lights.

Feeling more tired than ever, I buried myself in the warmness of the comforter, hating when the bed took another dip on the other side. I hated it even more when large, pale hands found its way to my waist and pulled me back to a mouth-wateringly perfect, warm chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed, trying to peel his grip off my body, which failed in a very sad way. His face nuzzled my neck, his breath ghosting over it. I shivered, praying to all the gods above to save me from great humiliation. I like boobies and vaginas, not penis. Oh, and definitely NOT Uchiha Sasuke. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked back, making me frown.

"Be lucky, or Imma need to report you," how I hated that smirk. "Report to whom, may I ask? And what would be the charges I'm looking at?" it was my turn to smile.

"Let's see… you kidnapped me, threatened me, bruised me-"

"Whoa, _what?_ Threaten? Bruise? I didn't bruise you at-…" he stopped right away when I held up my right hand which was turning into a red-purplish hand print. It was hard to see in the dark but it seemed that he did since he brought it closer to his face, examining it.

"You happy now? Want me to continue?" I wasn't amused at all. I could feel him pressing my body closer to his. He slowly caressed my bruised hand gently. "I didn't mean to do it," he said softly. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the small pull of my lips. "Yeah, whatever… you forbid me from calling my family and now you're manhandling me. Gee, congrats."

"… Look, okay? You have to understand the circumstances that you're facing," he continued. Way to escape the statement, big boy. "I can't risk having your family be targeted by that organization." I heaved out a sigh.

"It's not that I don't know, 'kay? But I have a feeling that my family would be able to know something," I uttered, "and it's not like they would have any fewer bodyguards than they already have."

"Bodyguards?" he asked sarcastically. "Why don't you have one? You seem to need some." I grunted and shove his arm off my waist and my arm from his hold. "Has anybody told you that you've got a poor sense of humour?" I hate it when my effort turns to waste. Yeah… remember the shoving thing? It didn't actually work. Why? It was because his arm was still relaxing on my waist, where it was NOT supposed to be. "Hn."

"That's not a word, officer," I commented. "And I would've thought that you'd be a territorial person. It doesn't really look like you are one." He smirked; he definitely smirked.

"I am," he said. My veins were about to burst, but I tried myself to be calm. "Then tell me why you're sticking to me like a leech? I must tell you this, I despise bugs."

"Suck it up princess, this leech is cozy enough as it is," he replied. I swear I could feel him plotting and smirking evilly. "What? You scared of bugs?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm a bug-killer."

"Right," he responded. "You know, you're the high-maintenance type." Okay, that's it. "Excuse me?" I turn my face around and shifted so that my face would be farther from his, but on the same level. Screw height. "I am _not_ high-maintenance."

"You practically run around like some kind of damsel in distress," he moved closer, "I would call that," and he erased the distance between us, nearing his mouth to my right ear, "_high-maintenance_."

"I am not high-maintenance," I narrowed my eyes. "Nor am I some kind of girl in need of saving. I am a perfectly capable man who runs his business well but is unfortunately, currently annoyed by some annoying damn bastard who makes useless comments about me not agreeing to live with him."

"Surprised you're able to fit so much into few sentences."

"Get used to it, pervert."

"Grow up, kid."

By the time, I thought of a comeback, he was already asleep. Yep, I was still locked in his hold.

I hate cops.

* * *

**_I've done enough for a month now. See you next year!_**

**_… JUST KIDDING! You totally bought it, didn't cha?_**

**_That was a bad joke. Sorry…_**


End file.
